


Horny Details

by low ress (arokitty)



Series: Bug Tales [2]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Weird anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arokitty/pseuds/low%20ress
Summary: Heat discovers a very sensitive area on Naoki's body.





	Horny Details

**Author's Note:**

> Reading the line "Kazuma Kaneko has stated that the horn is actually a primitive brain or sensory organ." in the fandom wiki article on Demi-fiend gave me ideas....

After a couple of weeks of being stuck with Naoki, Heat had come to believe that the fiend had no physical weak spot. Sure, there were couple of weaknesses to exploit in battle, but those always depended on what kind of magatama he had ingested. As for their sexual activities, even while he was getting into it, he always maintained at least a shred of composure until the very end. It drove Heat wild — in the annoying kind of way.

All that Heat wanted was to have Naoki on his knees and begging to be fucked senseless — was that too much to ask?

Heat was close to believing that it was when he made a wondrous discovery by chance. Having snuck up on Naoki from behind, Heat had trapped him in an embrace and nibbled on the side of his neck. He let it happen at first, yet when Heat breathed a few dirty words into his ear he turned his head away, almost ramming the horn on the back of his neck into Heat's cheek. Heat laughed it off and decided to place a cheeky peck next to it's tip.

This whole time Heat hadn't come near to what was probably the second most unusual body part of Naoki. Had he known what effect just the right kind of touch could have on Naoki, he'd have done it way sooner. A shiver went through Naoki's body, faint but noticeable as he had still wrapped his arms around Naoki's torso. That piqued his interest and though it wasn't usually his style he decided to put the sensitivity of the spiky body part to the test.

Heat pressed his lips to the side of the horn again, maintaining the contact longer this time. The strain that put on his neck was worth it. He could feel Naoki tensing up to try and suppress a second, unmistakeable shiver — to no avail. It was his luck that Naoki couldn't see the grin forming on his lips or it would've probably earned him one of Naoki's inhumanly strong punches. Like this he was getting away with both the teasing and his delight over it.

The skin of the horn had a texture akin to thin leather — something that Heat took notice of but that didn't stop him. After sucking off Naoki's dick a couple of times — which looked and behaved more like a bug than most people would be comfortable with — this was nothing to him. He gave it a long lick from the base up and was rewarded with an unwilling moan from Naoki. When he sucked at the tip, Naoki's hips pushed back against his groin. _Oh damn._

"Is that an invitation?" Heat huffed as the blood rushed to his midsection.

Naoki grunted his disapproval. Heat kept going.

"Fuck!" Naoki groaned and rubbed his ass against the growing bulge in Heat's pants.

Heat breathed hard against the leathery black skin and caused another shiver in Naoki's body. "You want to?"

The silence was uncertain, but Naoki wouldn't be Naoki if he gave in this easily. Luckily, Heat was prepared for such an eventuality. Keeping his mouth busy with the horn, he snaked one hand around Naoki's hips and down the pants. As expected, Naoki's dick was squirming in excitement and slipped out of Heat's blindly reaching hand a few times before he got a hold of it.

Naoki cursed under his breath, but didn't push Heat away. If anything, he matched the movement of his hips to the rhythm of Heat's strokes along his dick. Heat was growing so hard that all he wanted to do was bend Naoki over and fuck him with minimum prep. With Naoki he knew it was going to take a little longer to get his way — and he was sure he was going to get his way this time with his new leverage.

Patience proved to be paying off. Though Naoki earned credits for enduring, he caved sooner than Heat would've expected. Not without another curse, he grunted: "Just do it."

His voice sounded as impatient as Heat felt and once Naoki gave his okay there was no time to waste. They broke apart to get rid of their clothes on the way to the bed, Heat with his full battle suit having a disadvantage on Naoki who could slip out of his joggers and underpants in one go. By the time Heat had stripped down, Naoki was already buttnaked and down on his hands and knees on the mattress.

Oh, how Heat had waited for this!

Heat positioned himself behind Naoki, appreciating the patterns of the demonic tattoos all over Naoki's skin. Adding spit to reduce the friction, he pushed in with one finger. Naoki proved to be no fan of the stretching the way he grunted in mild displeasure and shifted his weight from one side to the other. Heat would bet that it was his first time bottoming and the thought brought forth an amused smile before continuing.

Once Heat had gradually worked his way up to three fingers and deemed Naoki to be ready, he pulled them out and brought his dick to Naoki's entrance. Naoki arched his back as he pushed in, going as slowly as he could make himself to, and waited a bit for them both to get settled. He had missed that tight feeling of being inside someone and considering how Naoki tended to be, he was going to savour this rare moment.

Eventually, Heat began to move, pulling halfway out and pushing back in at a steadily increasing pace. Naoki huffed and grunted alongside him, but felt a little tensed up. Thankfully, he had quite a good idea what to do about that. He considered two options of adding to Naoki's pleasure, but since it was his latest discovery, he reached for the horn on Naoki's neck to see what it would do.

Naoki moaned and threw his head back at the first touch. Heat took that as a good sign and kept going, matching the timing of his strokes as much as he could to his pounding. That seemed to help Naoki loosen up, the noises coming from his mouth sounding more pleasured. Still, it wasn't enough to send him over the edge yet.

Heat on the other hand was anything but good at drawing things out for himself. The friction was just right as he went harder and he peaked soon after with a long moan. Panting and fighting his desire to collapse, he pulled out of Naoki. This wasn't done until Naoki had also come and he already had something in mind to make that happen.

Beneath heavy breaths, Naoki cursed yet again. "Fuck. You asshole!"

A grin spread on Heat's face. Though he recognised it as the complaint that it was, he didn't let it deter him. He sat down beside Naoki and reached over with his arms. Heat's voice was almost soft when he breathed a "c'mere" and beckoned Naoki to get out of his position. There was reluctance in Naoki's movements, but he still went along and let himself be pulled into Heat's lap. There he rested his back against Heat's chest who wrapped both arms tightly around his torso.

"I'm gonna take good care of you," Heat promised with a kiss on Naoki's jaw.

Naoki said nothing but responded with light moans as Heat kissed a trail towards his horn and wrapped a hand around his dick. It took just a few pumps of Heat's hands for Naoki to finally let go that last bit of control he always maintained when they had sex. He pushed his hips a little further towards Heat's hand and let his head sink to his chest so that Heat had better access to his horn. Then he just let it happen. _Finally._

That was what Heat had been waiting for, the moment Naoki just melted into his touch. Heat let his tongue play around the tip of the horn and sucked on it with his mouth. Meanwhile his hand slid over the unusually shaped dick with its little tendrils and the light squirms in its swollen state. He loved it, so much that he almost wished it could go on for longer.

But Naoki wasn't missing much in terms of stimulation and release came quickly. Heat was just in time to tilt the tip Naoki's dick towards the stomach and remove his mouth from the horn so he didn't get his teeth smashed in when Naoki threw back his head with a loud groan. When Naoki slumped down in Heat's arms, he felt almost endeared by the breathless fiend all sullied with his own come.

Heat gave Naoki a moment, before slipping out from under him and putting him down gently. After all this, Heat felt like giving a little help cleaning up and he lay down beside Naoki so he could lick off the fiend's stomach. Fingers lazily wormed their way into his hair and tousled it while he tasted every bit of Naoki's come and skin beneath it.

"Didn't think I'd be saying this—" Naoki began, his chest rising and falling more evenly by now— "but you made this worth my while."

"You just gotta let yourself go and enjoy it," Heat advised the tattoos on Naoki's stomach.

Naoki made a noise that sounded like a mixture of snorting and huffing, as if he didn't want to admit that he was amused. He placed a hand on Heat's chin that coaxed Heat to slip closer until he could press his lips on Heat's half-opened mouth. His tongue slid in, circling around playfully. They never really bothered with this kind of intimacy, but Heat would be lying if he said he wasn't falling for it at least a little.

When Naoki broke contact, he remained close and noted: "I guess I'm keeping you."

"Keeping me?" Heat knitted his brows in offence. "What am I? Your property?"

"No." Naoki drew out the word a little and added a few light kisses on Heat's lips. "Just the best fuck I ever had. Would be a shame to have to miss out on more of that."

"Heh." Heat was as easily appeased in this case as he had gotten grumpy. There was a suspicion in the back of his mind that Naoki meant more than he let on, but Heat wasn't going to let himself be bothered by that. He pushed Naoki back down and hovered over him.

"A real shame indeed," Heat confirmed and moved in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no, I seriously ship it now.


End file.
